Boundary
by Random Dice
Summary: She ripped away from Emma's hold and spun around, sending her wet hair into her eyes. "No no no no! I was suppose to forget!" She screamed, her mind began to race and all she could do was crouch down holding her head. The cold of the rain seeped through her clothes, pasting the fabric to her skin and numbing her from the outside. "I just wanted to forget."


**Title:**Boundary**  
Fandom:**Once Upon a Time**  
Pairings:**Swan Queen**  
Rating:**K+**  
Spoilers:**Yes**  
Summary:**She ripped away from Emma's hold and spun around, sending her wet hair into her eyes. "No no no no! I was suppose to forget!" She screamed, her mind began to race and all she could do was crouch down holding her head. The cold of the rain seeped through her clothes, pasting the fabric to her skin and numbing her from the outside. "I just wanted to forget."  
**Author's Note:**My birthday is on Tuesday so I figured I'd surprise you all by finishing all my prompts. Prompt from Tumblr: _Prompt: After realising that Henry still chooses Emma over her Regina crosses the boundary. the effect it has on her is up to you_**  
Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

/

She sat in her car, the rain pouring on the old vehicle that was parked at the fading orange city limits line. She didn't mind the pounding of the rain, it was better than the silence she had become use to over the past couple weeks. With Emma not around to bother her and Henry with Charming and no job to occupy her mind, Regina was without any sort of solace.

Feeling Henry's fingers slip from hers was the last straw.

She couldn't do it anymore. She didn't want to do it anymore. Reaching for the door handle, Regina pulled it up to release the hatching mechanism and rose from her car. The rain slammed into her, but she couldn't find it in her to care anymore. Leaving the door open, she walked to the faint neon orange line.

"I can't believe it's still here." She spoke under the hum of the falling rain, toeing the line with a sopping wet high heel.

If she went over that line, that was it. She would be gone, her mind would be lost and Regina never hoped so hard for a reprieve of her knowledge. She wouldn't remember Daniel, or Henry, her son or her Father, but she wouldn't remember her Mother killing Daniel, or herself killing both Henrys. She could forget the evil that was done to her.

Leopold would be gone from her and so would his actions as a husband with needs.

Rumplestiltskin and his deals would dust in the wind.

Cora's abusive love that suffocated her would never exist anymore.

Regina shut her eyes and lifted a foot to cross.

The memories of her Father's hugs wouldn't warm her anymore.

Her son's bright smiles wouldn't make her proud.

Daniel's love would be gone forever.

The spark in Emma's eyes wouldn't bring mixed feelings in her chest.

But she wouldn't hurt anymore. Nodding her head at the payments she had to give to receive numb life, Regina stepped over the line. "Regina!" A blue spark of magic took hold of her body before letting her go to hit the ground. "Regina!"

The brunette lifted her head, horror filling her eyes. "No."

Emma Swan ran at her, gripped her forearms and yanked her to her feet. "What are you doing?" She shouted over the rain. Tendrils of blonde hair stuck around Emma's face, droplets hit her eyelashes and coursed down her face. Her eyes were red.

_Had she been crying?_

Emma shook Regina. "Do you even know what you're doing?"

"I remember you." Regina said frowning. She ripped away from Emma's hold and spun around, sending her wet hair into her eyes. "No no no no! I was suppose to forget!" She screamed, her mind began to race and all she could do was crouch down holding her head. The cold of the rain seeped through her clothes, pasting the fabric to her skin and numbing her from the outside. "I just wanted to forget."

Emma dropped to her knees and reached for Regina's wrists, knocking the woman off balance. The blonde caught the distraught woman. "Why would you want to forget? What about Henry?" She spoke into Regina's ear, the warmth of her breath causing Regina to shiver. Emma tightened her hold on Regina.

"Henry doesn't want me." She breathed, melting into Emma's touch. "He has you and Snow White and Prince Charming and, and, and," Regina's chest heaved as she gave up on holding back her tears. "I don't want to remember." She shook her head restlessly against Emma's chest, her fingers gripping the wet material of Emma's shirt. "I just want to forget."

Emma curled her hand under Regina's chin, lifting it until she could see the deep brown of the fallen Queen before her. "Okay." The blonde murmured, pressing her lips to Regina's. They sat there for a moment. Emma waited for the woman to move against her and when the brunette relaxed under her touch, Emma smiled.

The rain poured down harder, filling their ears with the sounds of water hitting solid surfaces and taking away anything that didn't smell like fresh rain. The air around them was cold, forcing the women closer together, their bodies tightly mashed against one another. Regina sighed into the kiss. Emma took advantage of her parting lips to dart her tongue out.

Immediately, Regina's tongue found hers. Sliding past each other, Regina let go of Emma's shirt and circled her arms around the wet blonde who felt right against her. Emma pulled away, nipping at Regina's bottom lip as she went. Opening her eyes, she smiled at the happily dazed look across Regina's features. "Is that better?"

"Huh?" The woman blinked and refocused on Emma's voice.

"Did you forget?" Emma jumped as she felt Regina's fingers flexing in her back pockets on her ass. _How did she even…? _She laughed at the embarrassed look in the other woman's eye and quickly put her hands atop Regina's when she went to move them. "I can barely get into these jeans dry, and you sneak your hands into my pockets wet? Talent, Regina, talent." A bolt of lightening streaked across the sky. "Did you forget?"

"I think…I still remember a little bit."

Emma grinned at the teasing quality to the brunette's words.


End file.
